See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey
This episode was meant to be the series finale of the Powerpuff Girls. For unknown reasons though, the episode was never aired in the U.S. (although it was later released on DVD for Americans to enjoy), yet it was surprisingly aired in the U.K and other various locations. Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls are once again fighting all of the villains (except for The Rowdyruff Boys) of Townsville. There are too many villains to fight (Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, The Amoeba Boys, and The Gangreen Gang are all present), and the Powerpuff girls are defeated. They become deeply depressed with the way things are in this world and wish for a day of peace, love and understanding. Just then, a drop of rain falls into a crack in the ground, and a rose blooms. A gnome with sexy pecks emerges from within the roses petals. The gnome tells the girls that he can get rid of all the evils of the world, but to do so, the girls must give him their powers. At first Buttercup thinks it is insane to give up their powers, but Bubbles persuades the girls that with this, they can finally become normal girls. The girls agree and the gnome casts a spell to end all evil. Townsville is now seemingly a peaceful and harmonic utopia, and the townspeople worship this gnome forming a cult devoted to him. The Professor convinces the girl even though the gnome has provided safety he has robbed the town of its freewill. Since the gnome has become evil, the deal he made with the Powerpuff girls is broken and the girls regain their powers.The girls travel to the gnome's headquarters (atop a giant rose) and confront him. During the confrontation the gnome falls from the top of the rose. As he falls into oblivion he realizes that he ultimetly became the evil he sought to destroy and therefor cannot exist in his utopia. The world goes back to the way it formerly was. The Townspeople now worship the girls. But the girls tell the townspeople that evil and good make the world go round and that we must not wish for peace, but we must make peace. All of the story was told in song form. Trivia *This episode never aired in the United States for an unknown reason, but did air in Canadian TV station YTV. It aired twice in the United Kingdom and once in Slovenia. It airs regularly in Latin America, Europe, Australia, and Japan. *Snake shows elastic ability similar to the episode Power Lunch. *The episode is sung in a Rock Opera form, similar to musicals such as Hair, Godspell, and Tommy . *The Gnome was played by Jess Harnell. Jack Black was approached for the role but turned it down. *The episode's title "See Me Feel Me Gnomey" is most based on the Who song "See Me, Feel Me" which is the finale to the Who's rock opera, Tommy. *The episode does not start with the theme song, but with the title and different music along with it . *The incantation of the gnome (Sai lai lufti de santra mekidu) has meanings in Greek: Sai lai means "older beings", lufti de ''means "air of", and ''santra usually means in many languages "Satan", and mekidu "monster" or even "magic". *Recycled footage from "Buttercrush" was used in the scene where Ace gets beat up. *The explosion near the end of the episode is likely a reference to the 1988 anime Akira. *Like in "The Powerpuff Girls Rule" "The Rowdyruff Boys" are the only villains not present. *Ace is the only Gangreen Gang member with any lines in this episode. Category:Episodes